


Matching Set

by roswyrm



Series: Colour Wheels [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (mostly angst), Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Slash, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Shippy Gen, spoilers for s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: “Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.”—Albert Einstein





	Matching Set

**Author's Note:**

> listen, theyre all very good, and i love them,,,, Working Title: _sasha can't have a single good day i guess_

Sasha’s blood is red. The studs on her leather jacket are silver. The man she’s standing over, trying to kick awake, is clad in golden armour. The stage is grey, the necromancer is grey (where he’s not red) and Bertie’s face is grey when she finally opens up his helmet and realises that he’s dead.

Not too much lost there, though.

—————

Grizzop’s eyes are red and wide with apology when he tries to heal her and hurts her worse. Marie Curie’s earrings are sensible silver. Hamid’s scaly skin is kinda golden, but in a weird sort of way that she can only _really_ see when Grizzop holds tight to her wrist and she realises it’s _brass._

—————

The magic pouring over her is _green,_ and she knows this because she clings to Grizzop’s hand (without her glove on) the whole time. The mage who figured out how to actually heal her has dark brown hair and dark purple bags under his eyes. Sasha thinks she likes being able to see in these colours.

—————

Red and silver and gold are all the colours Sasha could ever need to see, but it’s nice, being able to see how ugly Hamid’s suits are. Like, dark green against the weird blue-ish red that she couldn’t see but heard Brock telling her about. _(Purple,_ Grizzop points out, but Sasha likes her description just fine, thanks.) It looks weird.

—————

Azu has dark brown skin and shining grey armour that glows. Azu’s bare arm brushes against Sasha’s nose when she’s moving to hug Hamid, and Sasha nearly chokes at the colour flooding her vision. “Grizzop,” she stammers quietly, “Grizzop, what’s the– the the the, the colour. The walls and– and– what’s that called?”

Grizzop shrugs. “I dunno. What’s it like?”

Sasha squints at Azu’s armour while the Orc is distracted. “Blue-red but less blue.”

“Pale purple?”

“No, I– well, yeah, like, proper paler, but also kinda like real fresh bloodstains? It’s _everywhere.”_

Grizzop shrugs. “Probably pink? I dunno.”

Pink. 

The colour Azu can see is pink. 

It’s a good colour.

—————

The sunset Azu drags her out into is so many different colours that Sasha gasps. Azu blinks at her before smiling apologetically. “Oh,” she says, like the sky isn’t on fire with a million different shades of a million different colours Sasha barely has any memory of, “I forgot.”

Grizzop, drunk off his ass, still clinging to Sasha’s jacket like a particularly nightmarish baby, slurs, “Forgot what?” Azu takes his hand, and he blinks up at the sky. “Oh,” he says. He leans his head into the crook of Sasha’s neck, and the world lights up around her. 

“Is,” Sasha asks, “is that– are these all the colours?”

Azu frowns. “I think,” she says slowly, carefully, measuring each word even as excitement tempers the syllables, “we may be soulmates.”

Grizzop makes a (very drunk) happy noise into Sasha’s shoulder. His ear smacks Sasha in the face as it flicks with excitement. “Soulmates,” he crows delightedly. “I found my soulmates!”

—————

Rome is the worst. It stretches on for miles and miles, red and grey and _awful._

—————

When she wakes up after the invisible cloud of hammers, Rome is orange and yellow, too. 

It starts fading into grey again.  
Sasha grabs Azu’s hand.

Azu’s gauntlet and Sasha's glove don’t allow for skin-to-skin contact, but Sasha doesn’t let go. Rome is the worst, slowly fading back to red and grey, but Azu’s hand fits nicely in her own.

—————

Grizzop tugs her down while they’re in the alley and Sasha is trying to make him look less like a Goblin. He puts his little hands on either side of her face and his nails are a lighter shade of grey against his black skin. “We’re gonna be alright,” he says, and Sasha doesn’t argue. His thumb brushes away a tear, but he isn’t soft or mushy about it. He’s just fixing something, taking care of what he can. Like he always does. “I’m your soulmate,” Grizzop tells her. Like she could have forgotten in the twisting _dontletgo._ Like she hasn’t been clinging to the fact that there are people made for her, that they complete her colour wheel. “And I’m going to keep you safe. You’re my soulmate, and you’re gonna watch my back.” It’s matter-of-fact, the way he says it. Grizzop doesn’t waste time on frivolities, he gets to the heart of things and he does it effectively. Sasha gives him a dry, cracked-and-raw-and-bleeding sort of smile. It’s the only thing she can manage. Grizzop doesn’t seem convinced by it; her feeble attempt at reassurance just makes him set his mouth in a harder line. “I’m gonna kiss your forehead now.” 

He does. 

Sasha laughs, cracked and raw and bleeding. She rubs his ear between her forefinger and thumb like it’s some fine velum she’s appraising, and he smiles back at her. Bitter. Apologetic. Determined. “You’re alright, Grizzop,” Sasha tells him. He nods. He knows what she means. And then, “Azu’s our soulmate too,” and the ear not in her hand droops.

Grizzop swallows hard, and Sasha would guess he has the same lump in his throat that she can feel in her own. “Yeah, I know, but we can’t do anything about that right now. We’ll fix it. We’ll find her. And the rest of them, too.” He wipes away another tear. “We’ll watch a sunset,” he promises, “like after I got wasted and you got sad and Azu had to drag us both back to Hamid’s place in Cairo.” Sasha nods. He nods back, deadset on his new goal. “Right. Fix me up first, and then fix yourself up. Crying and creepy don’t work well together.” Sasha snorts a laugh at that; it's sincere, (if a bit too sharp) and she takes out her disguise kit.

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a hamid followup?? oh you'd better believe


End file.
